Scenes
by The Not Normal One
Summary: A day of shooting in a film sets ... or is it the reality? A one-shot written just for the sake of it, coz I love Edward.


_**A/N: This story came all ofg a sudden on my mind last night and I thought I had to pen it down. So here you go.**_

"Cut!" The director yelled.

I start walking towards my dressing room. We had 20 minutes before I had to go back for the next scene.

"You don't look good today. May I know the reason?" Kim, my stylist asks me.

"Nothing" I slumped down on my couch.

"Okay. If you say so. I'll be back in 10 minutes for your touch-up." she said before she went out of the room.

I checked my phone, nothing. No call, no sms, nothing. Fuck!

I sat back on the chair. I hate these people. They have no clue what their one comment could do.

I had no clue where the next 15 minutes went. Kim came back for a touch-up and I was called back to the set for my next scene.

"Okay so for the next scene, I need everything you can put into it. The love, the hate, the jealousy, everything. I need passion and I am sure you two can deliver that. Go through your lines once more, _together,_ I think it will help." Paul, our director tells us.

I nod my head, and took the script from my assistant as I saw our actress coming my way with her script in her hands.

"Lets go through the lines" she said giving me a nod.

I dint say anything else to her but started reading my lines out.

"Oh! So you think I cheated on you? Brilliant. Just what I need after a day full of stress. My wife of 3 years accusing me of sleeping around." Logan, my character, seethes.

"Don't you dare raise your voice, Logan. I am not the only one saying this. Everyone is talking. Hell! It's in the papers" Lily spats.

"Oh! So you believe the fucking papers over me now? Go to hell, Lily" Logan says, turning away from her. The disbelief and shock clear on his words, emotions as he listens to his wife, the woman he loves the most, question about his fidelity.

"I don't know, okay? I don't fucking know. You are never home and that tramp whore, your secretary, Meghan is always with you. What do I do?" Lily says, her voice breaking at the end.

Logan immediately turns to face her.

"You think I'm fucking Meg? She's … I mean, I know she is quite, how do you put it? Yes, provocative. She is, I admit, but you know me better than that. Just because for a week I have been busy with work, you think I am cheating on you? That's real mature Lily" sarcasm dripping from every word delivered.

"Then why are you not home? Every night I wait for you till I fall asleep on the couch and then the next morning I wake up back in the bed and you are either gone or getting ready to leave. We didn't even talk this whole week except for the 'good byes'

and 'see you at night's'." Lily screams.

"That is because I've work to do. That is because we have a contract to fill within the end of this week and if we don't we are going to be bankrupt. That is because I think about you and our family and what will happen if anything wrong happens. You talk about infidelity, well may be you should have called my brother or better your sister and she would have told you in what condition we are for the last 2-3 weeks. And she would have told you that Meg doesn't work for me anymore, I fired her last week." the anger in Logan erupting after everything Lily accused him of.

Lily gasps as she listens to everything and the tears roll down her cheeks. She looks sad and ashamed.

"I … I" Lily tries to say something but the words are stuck. Logan shakes his head.

"I'm tired. I am gonna go take a shower and then hit the bed. Good night." and Logan walks as quickly as his feet allows.

"aand cut! That was brilliant you guys, beautiful. I have never seen you two being so intense. The scene is gonna play out beautifully, I hardly think we'll need any kind of editing for this." Paul tells us and we nod our heads.

"Thanks man!" I appreciate his words.

"Anyways, you guys can get changed, we are done for the day and don't forget tomorrow we have to shoot the sex scene, I need the same passion for that as well" he winks and gives us a smile.

I nod my head and wish him a good night before starting to walk towards my room.

"Edward," I hear you call my name and that puts a halt to my steps. I don't turn back, but you know you have my attention.

"I … I am sorry" you whisper. You sound so broken and I can clearly hear the sincerity in your words.

I slowly turn towards you and look into your face. Your eyes, pooling with unshed tears and you know I hate it when those beautiful brown eyes shed tears.

"C'mere baby" I softly coax you and in two big steps you are in my arms, sobbing quietly. Your arms around me, your small figure joined with mine like I am your support.

"Shhh .. hey! Its okay! You know I don't like it a bit when you cry. Stop crying baby, I love you" I whisper softly in your ears and you start crying more, sobs shaking your whole body.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I was so stupid, I should have never believed them but I … I know myself and I know that you can do so much better than me. I saw the pictures and I lost it."

"Shh .. It's okay. I get it, you don't have to apologize. But baby, you are it for me. The only woman I have ever loved and the only woman I will ever love. I don't understand why you doubt me and more stupidly, yourself. You are beautiful baby and not just in the outside but inside as well. Do you think you would be a Hollywood actress today, if you weren't gorgeous, that too opposite to Edward Cullen?" I joke making you chuckle.

"I have been dying to hear that sound the whole day, today" I tell you and you look up at me from your big black lashes.

"I love you" I tell you again and the smile that graces your lips is something I live for.

"I know. I love you too. I was so stupid…" You start again but I cut you off with my lips on yours and feel you melt in my arms.

We hear someone yelling and probably it's someone from the production team going through the pack up.

"Go get changed so that we can go home." I say and give you one smaller kiss before sending you on your way. You turn back while walking towards your dressing room and blow me a kiss, the smile on your face is radiant and I can't help but smile back.

I quickly go inside my room and change out of the costume to a t-shirt and a blue jeans. I walk outside and wait for you to come out for a few minutes. We dressed in a similar way. Only my t-shirt is white and yours is black.

We start walking towards the parking area hands in hand. Once we reach there, you start to walk towards your own car but I pull you back.

"Where do you think you are going?" I raise a brow and you look at your car.

"No ways, madam. We are driving together. No ways I'm letting you out of my sight for the next 24 hours" I say making you laugh.

After our fight last night and today, you drove your own car to the sets and I had to drive mine coz you left earlier than necessary just to avoid me.

"Then hat about my car?" you ask and I pull out my phone and call Seth.

"What do you need me to do now?" he says even before I can get a single word out of my mouth.

"Hello to you too Seth" I say and hear him chuckle. "Anyways, I need you to drive my car back to my place tonight; it is in the parking lot"

"Okay! Will do but I wont come inside, I have to be somewhere tonight so I will just drop it off in the garage and leave" he tells me and I say it's okay and that I'll see him later and hang up.

"Your car? That means I'm driving mine? Great!" you jump with excitement and that makes me laugh.

"No! That means I'll drive yours."

You give me a pout which makes me laugh more.

"Not fair, Edward" you whine and I roll my eyes.

"Oh it is fair miss, now common, get in the car." I say walking up towards the driver's seat.

I get the car out of the parking space and you get in the car. The pout I expected to be on your lips is not there, and you look serious. I know you're thinking about last night. I don't say anything coz I know you have to do it yourself.

"You know, when I saw the pictures on the TV and everyone was talking about how good you look together I wanted to kill her. I always have heard you say that you prefer brunettes over blondes and she is this perfect brunette with brown eyes and those slender long legs and with those sharp facial features but face of a girl next door that I wanted to rip her hairs out."

"Baby, you know …" I start but you cut me of.

"No! I know you don't love her and I know you love me but I also know her and I know she likes you. Hell! May be more than likes you. I have knows her for so long and I've seen her pinning over you all these years even though she knew we are together and I hate it. I thought she'll eventually get over it but she never did."

"Baby, she means nothing and you know that. If you want than I'll avoid her from now on. But you know we can never really avoid her, she is in the same business and it's very natural for us to cross paths." I say and you nod your head.

You know we can't actually avoid it coz everyone here knows that we three know each other for a very long time. We have been in the same college and then when the two of us got signed for a film, she wasn't behind. She was signed up by the same agency for there new lingerie designer's model and now she is here in Hollywood, just like us.

The photo that was published of me and _her_ was from a party where she was introduced as the face of a new film. She finally got a break for doing movies and when she saw me there she came up to talk and I couldn't really avoid her in that damn party in front of everyone.

"I know baby, but I also know that she used to write B+E inside those stupid heart signs and daydream about you proposing her someday and that you would be married happily" you grunt and I chuckle. You're so cute when you do that.

"But its not happening coz that's not the dream I saw. I saw _us_ together, you and me and that's the reality so stop mulling over it. She isn't coming between us if you don't let her so just drop it. Don't think about it and we'll be fine and please from next time if you hear anything about me you come to me rather than doing what you did last night." I can see how ashamed you are of what you told me yesterday night and this morning but I have to ask you something.

"But one thing I don't understand. Not that I mind, but what happened now that you are behaving normally with me again? I mean, after today morning when you left, we didn't talk and I never told you anything, then why did you decide that you could forgive me for whatever reasons?" I ask.

"Rose happened" you say and I look at you quizzically.

"I called her once I came here. The place was almost empty except for the few people from the production team and I went to my dressing room. I called her and told her how you 'cheated' on me" you said, air-coating the word cheated and I shake my head. "And I'm really sorry for whatever bullshit I said to you today. I really am." I squeeze your hand that was resting on my thigh.

"So anyways I call her up and the next thing I knew she was there, in my dressing room, calling me on my bullshit and how I should have known better than to not trust you on a matter like this. She said that I was again letting my self-doubting tendency ruin something that is so beautiful in my life and I knew she was right but of course I didn't want to admit so I told her that I saw the pictures and what everybody said on the damn TV and that's … that's when she told me what actually happened in the party." She tells me and I stiffen.

"I … I didn't want you to stress over it baby. That's why I didn't tell you anything, I am so sorry. I would have told you if you weren't already so damn upset about the pictures and accusing me of cheating on you with _that_ Swan chick." I tell her and I see from my periphery that she is nodding her head.

"I can understand why you did this. I really do and when she told me what happened I wanted to hit myself on the head. I was so naive. Rose told me that the director wanted to cast you opposite to her and then she came along trying to pursue you and you were almost trapped if Em had not come to your rescue. Rose told me that you couldn't really make a scene there and she was getting all handsy with you. I completely understand now but last night I wasn't thinking with my head and I let all my insecurities do the talking. I can't tell you how I felt when Rose told me everything." You tell me, your eyes teary again.

I park the car in our garage and walk inside with you. You never leave my hand and I know you're still blaming yourself. We walk towards the kitchen island and I make you sit then grab a bottle of water from the fridge and place it in front of you before taking out one for myself.

"Drink and I'll order us something. What do you want?" I ask and you just shrug your shoulders. I sigh.

"It's okay baby. I understand why you reacted that way. You don't have to blame yourself." I kiss the top of your head, hugging you close to myself.

"Now go get fresh, or take a shower. I'm gonna order us a pizza, kay?" I ask and you give me a slight nod.

"And by the way, happy anniversary" I smile as she turns and I can see it your face, that its dawning on you. It's been 10 years today that we have been dating.

"Oh my God! How could I forget? Its 10 years today." You jumps two stairs at a time and before I know it you flung yourself on my arms and hugging me tightly.

"I am so sorry Edward, I even bought you gift last week and then I forgot that today was the reason I actually bought them. I am such an idiot." You huff.

"Hey! Don't hate my girlfriend. She's the best one I've had and the best I'll even have." I tell her and can see you smiling. "Now, where is the gift that you bought me? You still intend to give it to me, don't you?" I tease and you swat your hand on my chest.

"Of course I do. Wait here two minutes, okay? I will be right back" and before I can say anything you're running upstairs to our bedroom, safe to say that my gift is there. Now that you're gone I check my own pocket and I find the gift I had planned to give you.

You slowly come down the stairs and smile at me.

"I got you this" you say and take out a box and I see a watch nestled in it. You have been telling me for months that I need to get a new watch and I was too busy to get one myself, guess you solved that problem of mine.

"Thank you" I kiss you on the lips once as you hand the box to me.

"Look at the back" you whisper against my lips and I raise a brow and turn the watch and see that you have got it engraved. _For I'm am never complete without you _and the date 13th January, today, engraved on it.

"I love you" I say, dipping down to kiss you once more.

"Anyways I have my own gift to give you so can you please close your eyes for just one minute?" I ask and I can see your mind conjuring up all possible results but then you decide against them and simply close your eyes.

I sit on one knee and open the box up for you to see and tell you to open your eyes.

As soon as you open them I can see the realization and then the tears and the smile that graces your whole face.

"Isabella, you have been my best friend, confidant, lover, advisor and everything I've ever needed you to be but never knew you could be. I love you with everything in me and I want to make sure that I can remind you this for the rest of our lives. We have known and loved each other forever, even though people think that its just 10 years but we know better than that. So today, I want nothing more than to ask you to be my wife so that I can show you just how much I have loved you from the day we met. Will you marry me?"

You just nod your head vigorously coz I am sure all the words are stuck in your mouth and the smile is my confirmation that you have indeed agreed to marry me. I quickly slip the ring on your finger and kiss you like never before.

"I love you Bella, so much" I whisper against your lips and I can feel the tears running down your cheeks.

"I love you too Edward, that was the best gift baby and yes, of course I'll marry you, as if you had to ask" you say and I laugh.

"And from now on, you are forbidden to doubt yourself, ever. Especially about me getting involved with that tramp, step-sister of yours. God! I hate Bree" I say making you laugh.

"I'll be sure to remind myself of that every-time from now on" you say and I kiss you again, this time with more passion.

"Think we can go without dinner for the night, I am not really hungry anymore, not for food atleast" I ask and you shiver as I press my hard on to you.

"I think I can manage" you say, cupping me through my jeans.

I pick you up in my arms and ran to our bedroom, clothes falling on the way. By the time we are on the bed, we are completely bare and our lips and hands are everywhere.

"I need you baby, now!" you tell me and I don't have to be told twice. We both groan with satisfaction as I enter you. Our moans get lost as we take each others lips, feeding off of each other.

We make love that whole night, and it seems like you can't keep her eyes away from the ring I gave you for long and smile every-time you look at it which in turn makes me smile.

Around dawn we are spent after a whole night of love making and you're tracing your fingers on my chest while I play with your locks.

"Thank you for asking me to marry you. I love you Mr. Cullen" you say, looking up at me and I smile.

"Thank you for saying yes. I love you too, future Mrs. Cullen." I say before capturing your lips once more with mine for the umpteenth time.

"Guess the sex scene will be just like Paul wanted it to be" you say and I laugh remembering Paul, how he winked and smiled that smile of his when he said that he will need us to be passionate for our sex scene.

"You bet love, you bet" I say just before I'm lost in your warmth once more for the night.

_**R&R **_____


End file.
